


There were moments

by xisuthros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Stolen Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: Felicity walks into the bunker to see Oliver sharpening arrows and enjoys a quiet moment of watching her husband diligently work after the long day she just had.





	There were moments

Felicity stepped off the elevator into the bunker, her mind whirring a million miles a second. Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity had been trying for the past few weeks without luck to find and take down Cayden James - she had given the hacker and his team the name ‘Sinister 6′ to Diggle’s grin and Oliver’s exasperated sigh. They didn't appear on any traffic or security cams, the police had nothing, ARGUS had nothing, and even her own efforts had been met with limited success. She could really use Curtis and knew that Dig and Oliver could really use backup from Rene and Dinah, but it appeared that the newbies started a new team after they left Team Arrow.

She was still wrapped up in her thoughts when the sound of metal sharpening suddenly hit her. Whirling around to find the source, she saw Oliver off in the far side of the loft, holding one of his many arrows against a whetstone, sending sparks flying in the air. Felicity stood there and watched him for a moment, realizing that he was completely unaware of her presence due to being so wrapped up in his task. With careful precision, Oliver ran the edge of the arrowhead against the stone, occasionally looking at them and assessing its sharpness. Satisfied with one, he would place it in a pile to his right and pick another one from his left, beginning the process over again.  
Felicity had known Oliver long enough to know that sharpening arrows, like training, was a way for him to clear his head. Putting her coat on one of the rails, she walked over to him and sat down at a nearby table. He looked up at her, giving her a small smile as he continued his task. 

“Hey.” He said softly, in that voice he reserved only for her. It washed over Felicity like a warm shower, taking away some of the stress that had followed her in. She unconsciously let out a sigh and smiled back at him.

“Hey.” She replied, propping her head up with an arm as she watched him abandon sharpening the arrows in favor of organizing them into quiver-sized groups. Felicity savored moments like this, where it was just the two of them in relative peace, drinking in each other’s presence after a long day. The moments came a bit more often since they were married, but still much further apart for Felicity’s liking. If the city wasn’t under immediate threat from Cayden James and his group, she might have suggested a vacation. 

Oliver must have picked up on her train of thinking. “We’ll get him.” He said resolutely. “He can’t hide forever. And when he crawls out of whatever hole he’s hiding in,” He pointed an arrow at her in emphasis. “You'll get him.” 

Felicity smiled. “We’ll get him.” She corrected gently. “Unless you want me to be the one out there, shooting arrows and being all kung-fuey.” 

He chuckled. “I don’t think there would be another criminal in the city if you were. Your hacking plus assassin training? Everyone would be terrified of you.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Even more terrified than they already are.” Oliver added quickly to her innocent smile. 

She looked away and turned her eyes towards the computers, which were still running a continuous search of anything that would give away Cayden James or his lackeys. The bunker was eerily quiet without the sounds of Curtis, Dinah, or Rene training or bantering about the latest piece of tech. Felicity missed having them around, but was grateful for the temporary peace. 

Oliver got up from his chair and came over to kneel down next to her, taking her hand. They looked at each other for a long moment before stealing a slow kiss, savoring the sense of belonging that had only grown over the years. It still amazed her how much it still affected her, after everything, being with Oliver. If anyone had told her six years ago that she would be where she was today, Felicity had little doubt she would have laughed at them. Living their vigilante lifestyles, she knew that it could all come crashing down in a moment, so she cherished these stolen moments.

Resting their foreheads together, Felicity took his other hand and held them in her lap, looking down at them engulfing her own. “I love you.” She said quietly, only for him, with the intensity of a burning fire, like the one that still filled her stomach every time she said it. It was a statement, a fact. An unavoidable facet of her soul that she wouldn't change even if she could. Oliver leaned back and looked into her eyes, his features unusually soft.

“I love you.” He said in response, his voice reaching into the depths of her chest, the words embracing her heart with the same sincerity as her own declaration. Oliver’s thumbs massaged her hands as he leaned forward to slowly kiss her cheek. A small sigh escaped her without permission, and Felicity felt her heart ache with love for this man. 

Her phone buzzed beside her, with the screen showing a text from William. “He wants to know if we’re having ice cream tonight.” She read to Oliver. Seriously, that kid was someone after her own heart.

Felicity’s face must have shown her interest because Oliver laughed and got up, pulling her hand so she would follow him towards the elevator. “You two are going to make me fat.” He stated, shaking his head.

“Pfft. As if.” She retorted. “You could eat a gallon a day and not lose a single ab. It’s William we need to keep an eye on. That crafty kid is using my love of ice cream to get some of it himself.” Felicity didn't really care; nights with Oliver and William at home eating ice cream and watching movies were some of her favorites. 

“We’ll have to ground him from it, then.” Oliver said nonchalantly, glancing at her mischievously as she grabbed her coat and stepped on the elevator with him. “Of course, that would mean more for us.” 

Felicity let out a dramatic sigh, grinning up at him. “Shame.” She said, as the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded anything. This came from a prompt from an anon in Tumblr (my handle is shipping-n-handling), so I will probably be uploading a few more in the next few days. Hope you guys like it - its just a quiet moment piece. <3


End file.
